


Love is Blindness

by Ginseng_Tea420



Series: That White Gold [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Pedophilia, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginseng_Tea420/pseuds/Ginseng_Tea420
Summary: What happens when a large black man meets a fragile, vulnerable, blind little white girl? Nothing good.





	Love is Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying that this is my first piece of literature I've ever published anywhere. Any criticism is appreciated. I just wanna get better at writing. Also, I was inspired to make this fic by fellow creator JannKenneth. They make some great shit that really gets me going. If you like this you'll LOVE their stuff, so I really implore you to check their stuff out. With that all said, happy reading.

The familiar smell of a hospital hit James like a truck. It always put him at ease to be in medical facilities, perhaps because he once aspired to be a doctor when he was a kid. Of course, he was the furthest thing from a doctor, making nowhere near the amount of money he would be making as he could have. Being a cashier at Starbucks did, however, have its quirks. One such quirk - and really the only quirk as far as James was concerned, was that he had an endless supply of young, nubile white girls to ogle at. It was the only reason why he could even tolerate this shit job, or even why he applied for the job in the first place. Back to the matter at hand, though, James was here to visit his grandmother, who ended up in the hospital after having a heart attack. She was fine as far as he knew, but he still went to see her anyways because he wanted to confirm with his own eyes. Besides, he wasn’t gonna be an asshole and not check up on her. 

After he gave his ID to the front desk, he walked to the elevator to get to the fourth floor intensive care unit where her room was. Upon getting to the elevator, he saw a rather heartbreaking sight: a little girl in a wheelchair being maneuvered by who James assumed to be the mother. The girl had proportionately long limbs for a girl her age and size, approximately 4 feet tall. She looked exceptionally frail however, skinny arms and legs that looked barely usable for supporting her body. Her platinum blonde hair was tied behind her head in a ponytail, probably done by her mother, allowing her dazzling green eyes to bless the world. She was dressed in a typical green hospital garb which hung loosely around her frail form. Her eyes were open, but they seemed to be staring directly forward, not directly looking at anything. James assumed that she was blind,which saddened James considering her age. Her “mother” was staring at her phone, probably texting. When the elevator came, James let the two ladies get on first, like a gentleman. ‘Mother taught me well, after all’. James thought to himself. 

When he pressed the 4th floor button, the woman didn’t press her floor, apparently going to the same floor as him. ‘I wonder what happened to her that she needs to be in ICU.’ James wondered. Suddenly, the girl lifted her head up and spoke. “Miss Mia, when can I leave? I want to go home. I’m aching all over. And I still can’t see.” As she says this, she starts to tear up, water pooling beneath her pretty eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Madison, really, but your mother hasn’t come yet. She says she’ll be here in a few hours from where she is. In the meantime, you need to be patient, sweetie. Can you be a big girl and wait for your mommy?” Mia, probably a nurse from what James could discern, wiped away the tears threatening to fall down Madison’s face. Madison started to sob quietly, wanting her mommy more than anything, but, resigned to her fate, she nodded slowly. Mia, who looked like she wanted to cry as well, rubbed Madison’s shoulders, comforting Madison in the only way she knew how at that moment. James, witnessing this from his corner of the elevator, was also just barely keeping himself together, both from bursting into tears... and also from bursting from his jeans. 

 

An explanation is probably in order. James, the protagonist of this story, is a closet lolicon. He found this out when he went to the park one day 3 years ago (James is 24 currently) after a particularly shitty day at his job. He sat at a bench, wondering whether to take a bath with his friend Toasty the toaster when he gets home when a ball hit his leg. He was about to kick it reflexively, but luckily a little girl came and picked it up. She was a cutie, that’s for sure. She had her brown hair in pigtails, allowing her beautiful brown eyes to view the world unobstructed. She was wearing a long green sundress that went down to just below her knees, along with her kneehigh socks. “I’m sorry, mister. I kicked it too hard.” Her voice sounded like heaven, like angels were singing for James personally. It was then that he realized what he had been missing his whole life: the sweet, nigh angelic visage of a little girl. 

While he was having this revelation, he of course had to maintain a cool exterior, waving to the girl as she walked away, all the while feeling copious amount of blood flow south. Really, it’s a wonder James didn’t pass out, as his meat scepter inflated rapidly like a lust-filled hot air balloon. He had to fold his legs so that the outline of his dick didn’t bulge out too obviously. At this point, he was barely keeping himself together, but when he saw the little girl bend down to pick something up, exposing her cute floral patterned panties, he couldn’t help but take a picture of it. Luckily, the girl’s parents weren’t watching her as dutifully as they should have. 

Once he had the picture, he made a mad dash to the nearest public bathroom and wanked out the biggest nut he’d ever busted in his entire life. And he’d busted some huge nuts in his teenage years. After cleaning up, he saved the image to the cloud and, with a huge smile on his face, walked home. From that point on, James was a happier man. Of course, from the outside he would look the same as he always did: just an average looking African-American guy. Literally nothing special about him, which is something he prides himself on. Inside, however, he was absolutely brimming with glee. He took great pleasure in his work now, though not at all for the right reasons. James has afternoon shift at Starbucks, usually clocking in around 2:00pm. This was done with purpose, as the cutest highschool girls would usually flock here, usually freshmen and sophomores. Their skirts, their perfume, their skin, their lips, their eyes, their voices, he would soak it all in… right into his dick. He would watch them like a hawk watches over its prey right before it dives in. Although he wouldn’t actually touch any of them, save for whenever he would give one of the girls their order and his hand would brush against theirs. 

James fears not a God or higher being, but the law. He doesn’t want to spend any amount of time in jail, so he doesn’t even attempt doing anything that would put him there. As such, he only lived off of the occasional picture he sneaked when no one was looking. He was content for a long while, but after a while, that got to be too little for him. He wanted much, much more that that. 

Flash back to the present, James was still trying to conceal his shameful boner from the two ladies in the elevator with him. Luckily, they didn’t really notice, as Mia was focusing on consoling Madison, and Madison, well, couldn’t see. It's unfortunate that James was not only a lolicon, but also a dacryphile. It made his boner just that much stronger. Using his big brain, James got the idea to put his backpack in front of his crotch and made it look like he was looking for something. Although he technically was looking for something: a way out of this situation. 

What he got wasn’t a way out, per say. What he did get, however, was a chance to fulfill his largely suppressed desires. It was a simple thing, really. The elevator opened up shortly after he reached maximum capacity in his blood sausage, though luckily there was no one getting in. That would be even harder to cover up. James stayed in the elevator to let the nurse push poor Madison out, but when she tried to push her out, the front wheels got stuck in the gap between the elevator and the floor they were on. At this, James put his boner aside and held the elevator for her, trying to give her enough time to get the wheel unstuck. Unfortunately, she couldn’t pick up the heavy wheelchair AND Madison at the same time. 

 

“Hold the elevator, ma’am.” James said suddenly. Mia looked at him as if she just noticed him, then did as she was told. It’s a good thing James worked out every day before work, otherwise he would have looked absolutely fucking stupid. He went to the front of the wheelchair and pulled the wheels out of the gap, then pulled the wheelchair out of the elevator. While doing this, James couldn’t help but take in the beautiful sight of the beautiful angel Madison. He was right in front of her after all. She was even more beautiful up close, now noticing freckles dotting her red, tear stained face. She even smelled absolutely divine, the typical hospital smell not obstructing her natural smell. He almost didn’t want to let go of the wheelchair once they were out of the elevator, but alas, he didn’t want to get arrested, so he let go. Of course, he had to get one last whiff of her sensational musk before standing up straight. 

“Thank you, sir. I don’t know what I would have done if anything happened to her.” Mia said, patting Madison’s head.

“No problem, ma’am.” James said. By the way, where is room 406? I’m visiting my grandma.”

“Oh, it's just that way” Mia pointed down the hall. “Five doors down from here.”  
He thanked her again, but just as he was going to walk away, images of Madison already burned into his mind for later, Madison spoke up. 

“Thank you, mister.” Madison said, flashing the most beautiful smile James had ever seen directly forward, not really knowing where he is. 

“You’re very welcome, missy” 

She then extended her hand outwards, saying “It’s very nice to meet you.”

James took her hand in his and shook it, relishing the contact of skin against skin. She felt softer than anything he ever felt in his life. Her warmth radiated into his soul and cleansed his soul of all negative feelings. It felt like he was touching light in a tangible form. He felt like he could walk on water and swim in the air. It felt like he could do anything he wanted. When their hands parted, James felt more empty than the cold vastness of space. He felt devoid of life and full of nothing. Of course, he couldn’t show this outwardly, so he smiled at Mia, told Madison goodbye and walked away, sure that he would never experience true happiness ever again. This couldn’t be further from the truth. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Fast forward to an hour later. James had seen his grandma, who was a sweet old lady even with so much going on in her life. He only hoped she would live two more decades (she is 75). She didn’t look too old, so maybe that would be the case. Anyways, he was heading towards the elevator, wanting to get home as fast as possible so that he can beat his meat to the memory of the apex of beauty that is Madison, he heard his name being called from behind him. Upon turning around, he saw Mia, the nurse who was tending to Madison

“Hey, I’m really sorry, but can I ask something of you? I really need help.” Mia huffed, looking very stressed.

“What’s the problem? You look mighty worn out, ma’am.” James pointed out.

“Well, you probably haven’t noticed, but there’s a shortage of staff here today for some reason.” James had in fact noticed there were notably less people here than there should be, but figured that more people would come in as the day went on. “I was put in charge of Madison while she was here, but her mother didn’t get here at the time that she was supposed to. We’re still waiting on her. Maddie’s very worried and stressed, much more so than I am.”

“I’d imagine so. I can’t imagine what she’s going through.” James replied. “But where do I fit in this?”

“I want you to watch her for me.” Seeing James’ shock - and hidden excitement - at this, she elaborated. “I need to perform my duties on other patients that come in here, so I can’t watch her. All the other staff are occupied. You’re the only one that can possibly watch her until her mother comes. I trust you, and Madison seemed to like you as well. Can you please do this for her?” 

Pretending to mull this over in his head, James was absolutely euphoric. He wanted to scream to the heavens “YESSSSS”, and nearly did, but didn’t want to risk it. This opportunity was too good to pass up. He literally had nothing else to to anyways, so there was no reason why he couldn’t do it. He was not going to hold himself in anymore. 

“Yeah, I’ll do it. She shouldn’t be left alone.” James said after tHiNkInG aBoUt iT. 

“Oh my god, thank you so much. I’m sure you two’ll get along fine.” James smirked internally at that. “She’s a really sweet girl, I promise. If anything happens, press the button on the side of her bed. It’ll alert the nearest staff member. Alright, I need to go now. Treat her well!” The two exchanged laughs and parted. Little did she know, James would treat her about as well as Jared Fogle treats kids. So, in other words, not very great. 

James walked towards Madison’s door like he was going to walk through the gates of heaven. And to be fair, he practically was. His life flashed before his eyes, all 24 years of it. He couldn’t fathom the countless outcomes that could transpire from entering her room, and almost all of them were going to end with him in jail. He was scared, terrified even, but much more than that, he was extremely horny. His dick was already at maximum hardness, though he didn’t even bother to hide it since there were no people in the hallway. He had never gotten so hard in his life, all thanks to a cute little girl. To any regular, law abiding, god fearing man, this world be unfathomable. To James, however, it was perfectly normal. He felt no shame from jerking off to little girls ever since that fateful day three years ago. It was as natural to him as breathing.

And so, as he stood in front of her door, the only thing he felt negatively about was the fact that, if things went wrong, he’d go straight to jail. Aside from that, he was brimming with anticipation. He had the biggest smile he’d ever smiled on his face. Not being able to contain himself, James twisted the doorknob and opened the door. And there she was. Laying on the bed seemingly sleeping was Madison. He had to hold back a gasp, as she looked somehow even cuter than she had when he saw her earlier. He quickly realized why: her hair was no longer pulled into a ponytail anymore, instead allowed to flow out freely. It gave her a more mature look, but she was still undeniably a kid, making James’ boner grow even more than it ever had. At this point, an army would be needed to keep him away from her. He needed to have her at all costs. Suddenly, Madison rose to sit up almost like a vampire and turned her head towards him, startling him.

“Mommy? Is that you?’ Madison asked weakly.

‘I guess she ain’t asleep. Time for plan B.’ James though. Plan B, by the way, is just to get to know her first before taking advantage of her and satiating his lust. 

“No, Madison. It’s me, James.” James answered, noticing Madison frowning in disappointment. Her expressions, no matter what they were, were always so cute. It caused his dick to tear up. 

“Remember me, Madison? The guy who helped you get out of the elevator” 

 

She was silent for a few seconds, then she gasped in realization, causing another jerk from his “sheathed” cock. 

“Oh yeah, I remember now. What are you doing here?”

“I was asked to watch you until your mother gets here. At least you won’t be lonely in here for a few more hours.” James smiled at her, then remembered that she can’t even see his face. This prompted him to make a risky move. He slowly unzipped his khakis and pulled his dick through the hole. Standing at an impressive 9 inches and 2.6 inches wide, it was positively throbbing with lust. Liberated at last, it dripped pre-cum onto the floor, though James wished he would have aimed it onto her pretty face. 

“Thank you, James. I was getting bored in here. And sad.” Her frown returned, but even sadder this time around. 

 

“Are you sad because you want your mother?” He then sat down on the chair next to her bed, dick in hand. Her frown somehow made her even cuter than she already was, causing his dick to throb obscenely hard. 

“Yes, but I’m even sadder that I can’t ever see her again.” Tears were threatening to spill down her pretty face, while cum was threatening to spill out of James’ dick. 

“I’m really sorry, Madison. I can’t imagine what you’re going through. “How did you go blind in the first place?” He jerked his dick hard to her beautiful face, hornier than a rabbit in mating season. 

“I-I dunno. I was sick, then all of a sudden I wasn’t able to see and my body hurt a lot. The doctors won’t tell me anything. Th-th-they want my mommy to get here before telling me anything.” At this point, she started crying, but tried to hold it in. James, after years of painful solitude, learned that it was not wise to hold in your emotions, especially emotions as strong as Madison’s. WIth this in mind, he put his hand on hers - the hand he was just masturbating with, mind you - and said, “It’s okay to cry, Madison. Let it out. It’s better for you” 

And she listened. She balled and wailed and practically screamed. All her sorrows were poured into her cry, no doubt cathartic as hell for her in her melancholy state. She even held James’ hand throughout this, gripping him almost as hard as his dick was. It was a curious thing to James, the way she was trusting him, a stranger so easily. She was so vulnerable, so fragile, so perfect. He just had to have her. 

After a while, she had calmed down considerably, but tears were still coming down steadily. Luckily for James, Madison still held his hand, not seeming to want to let go anytime soon. He was more than happy to hold her hand ‘till the end of the world.

“Are you alright now, Madison?” He asked when it seemed she was calmer. 

“Y-yes. I feel better” She said meekly, her voice sounding quite hoarse after all that crying. Of course, she still sounded beautiful anyways. 

“That’s good. It's always better to let it all out. Do you want water?”

“Yes, sir.” 

To James’ chagrin, he had to let go of her velvety soft hand and, after tucking his dick away, go outside and find a water vending machine. He had been scared that someone would have heard her crying and thought he was doing something bad to her, (which he planned on doing anyways) but upon walking to the vending machine, he found that the halls were empty. ‘It seems that Mia was telling the truth, wasn’t she?’ James thought. This lowered his inhibitions even more, the possibilities he could do now endless. After he got the water, he hurried back to the room, understanding that his time was limited. Upon entering the room - pulling his pants down again, of course - he saw that she had managed to find the button that bent the bed at a near 90% angle, now able to drink the water more comfortably. He smiled at this, impressed that she found it on her own. 

“I’m baaaack” He said in a sing-songy voice. This made her smile a little, apparently all better. She held out her hand, waiting for the water.

“Thank you, James.” 

He gave her the water, but noticed she was having trouble opening it, sporting a cute pouty face all the while. ‘Poor thing can’t even open a bottle. This sickness she has must be one cruel mistress.’ Just as he was about to offer help, she herself held out the bottle to him.

“Can you help me open this, please?” 

He opened the bottle and was going to give her bottle, but she suddenly opened her mouth. He could see her cute, pink tongue sitting in her mouth, her pearly white teeth and the back of her throat. His dirty mind immediately thought she was opening her mouth for his dick, which is still flopping around, by the way. He then figured she was asking him to pour the water into her mouth. He was flabbergasted, James was. He almost felt like the girl’s father. She seemed to trust him just as much as she would her real father. It was like he was in a loli hentai. Hell, next thing you know, SHE’LL want to do naughty things with HIM. It was far from his mind, only thinking about what he had in mind. 

After a short hesitant moment, he pressed the bottle to her lips, tilted and watched her gulp it down. He imagined it was cum going down her throat, cum he made with love for her. His dick, which was practically right next to her face, pulsed obscenely. When she was done for now, she hummed lightly, the vibrations going right through the bottle to James’ body and directly to his dick. He took the bottle away from her now wet and delicious looking lips. She darted her tongue out to lick them, making them look even more delicious. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he didn’t want to risk it. Instead, he put the bottle on the desk and sat down on the chair again. She stayed sitting up, hands crossed, looking very much like a doll. She looked so pretty, James just had to jerk his dick again. He was close to cumming before, so he would probably get there in no time now. 

He didn’t even get two pumps in however, before he was interrupted by Madison yet again, scooting closer to the window (the bed was next to the window). She then patted the empty spot where she once was and said, “Why don’t you sit here? You might as well get comfortable with me.” Her voice almost sounded sultry in nature to James, but he could have been hearing things. 

“Uh, M-Madison, are you sure about that? We barely know each other. I would think you’d be more afraid of me.” James of course wanted to jump in the bed and slam his dick into her, but part of him was actually unnerved by how comfortable she was with him. 

“I don’t mind. Please? I don’t bite.” She was looking in his general direction, not being able to see him directly, but coincidentally looked like she was looking at his dick, eliciting another throb. And he once again thought he heard that sultry tone in her voice. It was almost like she was saying stuff she had heard her mom say or something she got from watching television, except she was saying them with such conviction. 

“I-if you don’t mind, Madison, I guess I will.” He said hesitantly. He then got on the bed right next to her, having to bend low because her bed was low to the ground. ‘She is a kid, after all’, James thought to himself. Once on the bed, she leaned her head against his shoulder and inhaled. James, though not pulling away, was very surprised by her actions. About to inquire why she sniffed him, she spoke up herself.

“I don’t know why, but you remind me of my daddy, James.” 

“Your... daddy?” James said incredulously. What do you mean? I’m black, Madison.”

“I don’t mean your skin color, silly.” She giggled, sounding beautiful like the song of the sirens. “I mean the way you act. Me and daddy used to do everything together. I loved him so much. And he loved me too, or so my mommy told me. But then out of nowhere, he left a year ago, a day before my 8th birthday.” She adorned her signature pouty face James learned meant she was sad. “I cried a lot that whole day. Not even Mommy could make me happy. Eventually, I got used to him not being around, but I never felt the same again. I felt a big hole right here.” She pointed to her chest where her heart was, but all James focused on was her noticeably hardened nipples showing through her hospital gown. ‘Were they always that hard?’ James wondered? He’d been looking at her face for most of his time with her, so he didn’t really take a glance anywhere else. 

She continued, “Mommy never said why he left, she just said he had to leave. She looked almost as sad as me. Maybe they had a fight? I don’t know. I just miss my daddy.” She then scooted closer to James, close enough that she could feel her body warm radiating off of her.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Madison. I’ve been through that, too. I understand what you’re going through.” At that, she gasped and looked up at him in surprise. 

“Really?” She said incredulously. 

“Yeah. It really hurt for me, too. It took a long time for my pain to go away as well. What I did to cope was do things that I would do with my dad. In my case, I would put together puzzles and go to the arcade for hours and hours. It reminded me that life wasn’t over just because my dad was gone. I even see him and hang out with him every once in a while. Maybe you should try and do stuff that you did with your dad. It could help you.” Madison had a sad smile on her face at this, digesting everything he was saying. She let go a big sigh she probably didn’t even know she had held in, inadvertently causing James’s meat scepter to throb once again. If only this girl knew what kind of effect he had on people, or at least on him. 

James so close to cumming at this point, precum was practically dripping out of his dickhole at a steady rate. He only needed a little stimulation at this point, but he held himself back, wanting to bust right on her face. He could see it now: her beautiful face plastered with his pearly white baby batter, mouth agape in surprise, eyes wide open in shock. The perfect picture of beauty to James. Of course, he would have to explain himself, but being that she was a kid and also blind, he had a feeling that she would be easy to deceive. This made him feel bad, as she was indeed just a little girl, and a blind girl at that. She’s had so much shit going on in her life it seems. It would probably be best if he had just tucked his dick away and just waited for her mother to come like a normal person would. However, James was anything but normal. His life was always ruled by his urges, his emotions, his impulses, for better or for worse. It had led him in good ways and bad ways, and they were leading him now. Again, he feared no higher being, the only thing he feared was the police. 

It did seem that something was watching over him in favor today, as Madison, shortly after sighing, grabbed out for James’ face and kissed him right on the cheek, lingering as if to savor his taste. James felt a feeling like lightning course through him, flipping every switch in him on. It felt like he was orgasming, hell he was even twitching like he was, but his dick didn’t violently explode in pleasure from the utterly unexpected act of affection from Madison. When he came down from his sexual high, he turned towards the object of his desires incredulously. She was smiling like she just got something she had wanted for a long while. 

“Did you like that? I sure did.” She said in an undeniably sultry way. 

“Y-yeah, I did. But why did you do that?” 

“Well you did say that I should do something that me and daddy used to do, right?”

“Yeah, I di- wait, what did you say?” 

Her smile widened, crawling to straddle him, tapping his dick with her foot in the process.

“Oh, you already had it out? How naughty.” Madison’s suddenly sexy tone had James’ heart going at speeds that should probably be dangerous. She brought her arms around his neck, her face so close now that he could feel her hot breath all over her face, which smelled divine, by the way. It seemed everything about her was divine, as if she weren’t even human. 

She pressed back on his dick, grinding against it in a way that was way too practiced for a nine-year-old girl. And then all of a sudden, James started to put the pieces together. 

“Wait, so you did n-naughty things with your father?!” he asked, absolutely paralyzed by the events unfolding before him. 

“Mhm. I did.” She confirmed James’s question as if he asked her if she got good grades on her test, which she probably did. “We started doing sex when I was seven. It hurt a lot at first, but after a few minutes it felt amazing. He said he felt amazing as well, though the white stuff that came out of his dick said enough.” She giggled at that last sentence, not phased at all by the sexual atmosphere the room took. James, however, was all too affected. Her use of adult language caused his dick to throb powerfully against Madison’s butt, which she was still wiggling dutifully. It turned him on so much, he couldn’t move. Well, it's more like he didn’t want to move. He was in a true heaven, with only this beautiful young woman to keep him company.

Finally gaining control of his body, James wrapped his arms around Madison’s tiny waist and kissed her forehead. She grinded a bit harder into his dick in response, then asked him the question he had been all too ready to answer: “Hey, do you want to kiss me?” She had barely finished the sentence before James brought a hand up to the back of her head and pressed his lips up against hers. Her lips felt as soft as they looked, and tasted just as delicious. He swiped as her lip with his tongue, eliciting a moan from her. He moaned back, all too into this. She opened her mouth in acceptance of his tongue, prompting him to dive in. Their tongues danced in union, exchanging saliva with each other as well as feelings of affection. Her arms tightened behind his neck, as did his hand on her head and arm on her waist. He could feel her heartbeat through her chest, as well as her nipples through their clothing. He never wanted to stop kissing her. She knew exactly what do, showing her experience even at such a young age. He only pulled away out of concern that she would need to breath, but she quickly pulled him back in for more. Her enthusiasm only made him love her even more. A minute passed before she pulled off him on her own. She looked sexier than any nine-year-old had any right to be, lips wet, panting like she just ran a marathon, hair all over the place. She licked her lips seductively and said, “I want to express my gratitude to you for being so nice to me when you barely know me, but we should be quick. Mommy could be coming any minute now.” James almost forgot about her mom, remembering the only reason he had been granted such a great opportunity to sate his desires was because her mom had been late. 

She continued, “I think I know just what to do to show you juuuust how grateful I am.” She smiled naughtily, grabbing James’ dick with her right hand, eliciting a moan of surprise and arousal from James. “I know this guy right here will love it.” Kissing his cheek one last time, she crawled off of him, James immediately missing her warmth on his chest. She crawled to sit back next to him again, sliding down slightly, patted the bed on both sides of her and said, “Knees here. This position is better, since I can’t move too much.” Initially perplexed, James got the hint after a second and quickly straddled her chest, his dick waving in her face. It looked like he were forcing her to suck his dick, though it was completely consensual. Not that the police would believe that. She grabbed out for his dick, and, once finding it, grabbed all over it, trying to see how big it truly is. James could have died content at this point, his dream finally fulfilled. He finally was able to have a young girl touch his dick. She seemed really impressed with it anyways, eyes wide and mouth open. She gasped, sending a hot blast of air at his dick, causing it to throb in her hands. “This is much bigger than my daddy’s. He was not as long or as thick. I think I’ll have a lot of fun with this” At that, after licking her lips to wet them, she gave a big kiss to the large tip. The mighty meat stick throbbed intensely in her hand at that, causing her to giggle softly. Then, without warning, she opened her pretty mouth wide, stuck the whole tip in and sucked.

After a long, depressing, self-hate fueled 24 years, James felt truly happy. Madison’s tongue lapped at his slit, breaking down the dam that was his libido. He had to hold his hand over his own mouth to stifle the moan that accompanied the mind shattering orgasm that ripped through his body. He could feel the cum explode out of his dick and fill Madison’s mouth. He expected the cum to overflow and make a mess on her shirt, which was something he was not willing to explain to anyone walking in. Luckily for James, Madison was a smart girl, so she had the brilliant idea of unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her beautiful budding breasts topped with the cutest pink nipples James had ever seen. Perhaps the logic was if her shirt was out of the way, the cum would just stick to her chest. 

Fortunately, Madison didn’t even need to do that, as she turned out to be a professional at swallowing cum. ‘Probably a thing she learned from her dad,’ James thought to himself amidst the pounding waves of euphoria washing over him. She gulped down the white gold like it was apple juice, stroking and sucking his cock to extract more and more. His blasts were strong and plentiful, too, so he was very impressed with her for being able to swallow all of it. He pet her head in gratitude, earning him a moan in return, stimulating him even more and prolonging his orgasm. 

He never wanted to pull out of her pleasure cave of a mouth, but all good things had to come to an end. She pulled the bulbous tip out of her mouth with a pop and opened her mouth, showing James that she had indeed swallowed it all. James couldn’t help but smile at that, saying, “Good girl, Madison. You’re much better than I thought you’d be.” She smiled back, continuing to stroke his still hard cock.

“Thank you, daddy,” she said, biting her lip. James thought he heard her wrong, but upon realizing what she said, he stiffened up to maximum hardness again. 

“B-but I’m not your daddy, Madison,” James replied.

“Well we’re doing things I’d do with my daddy, so for right now, you’re my new daddy. You can call me Maddie if you want. That’s what my daddy called me” Everytime she called him daddy, his dick throbbed powerfully in her hands. Giggling, she said, “I see you like your new nickname, huh? Well you’re gonna like this, daddy. Gimme your hands.” She let go of his cock, James already missing the warmth of her hands on his cock, and reached out. When he gave her his hands, she took him by the wrists, led them to her head and placed them there. James was initially perplexed as to what she wanted, but Maddie’s next sentence gave no room for confusion.

“I want you to fuck my throat with that big cock, daddy. I promise can take it all.” With that, she opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue hang out in invitation. And who was he to deny her request? He thrust right into her damp pleasure cave. It was the best feeling James had ever experienced: the feeling of a heat all around his shaft, her throat constricting around his tip, the vibrations from her moaning around him, the sounds themselves. He nearly came again, but held himself in. He wanted to savor this feeling. It was a shame that more people weren’t pedos like him. They could partake in this pleasure any day of their life, just like him and Madison’s father. All they had to do was go into their daughter’s room, take off their pants and stuff their cocks down their little girl’s throats. The sight alone is more can be enough to satisfy any man. Madison’s cheeks were puffed like a squirrel’s cheeks, eyes closed, hair all over the place, lips wet and stretched obscenely around his thick shaft, impressively taking it all the way to the hairy base. 

“Oh my god, Maddie. You weren’t fuckin’ kiddin’. You took it all the way down.” 

Madison smiled around his cock, rubbing her tongue along the shaft. He pulled out half way, then slammed back in, eliciting a cute moan from Maddie. She seemed to like getting a cock thrust down her throat, no doubt taught how by her father. 

“You like that, huh? You naughty girl,” James teased her. She hummed around him in agreement with his statement, giving him a pleasant tingling sensation. He repeated his thrusting, spit flinging out of her mouth and flowing onto her flat chest. She started tearing up, but instead of tapping to stop, she put her hands on his butt and pulled his towards her. This invigorated him and motivated him to double his thrusts. He would have to find this girl’s father one day and thank him for training such a nice girl. 

He suddenly noticed that only one hand was on his butt, and that she was moaning a lot more than earlier. He turned his head and sure enough, she had her hand in her pants, making rubbing motions. This for some reason turned him on more than what she was doing for him right now. The fact that a young girl is playing with her pussy while having his cock in her mouth was exhilarating for him. He suddenly pulled out of her mouth until just the tip was in, laying it on her tongue. 

“You playing with yourself down there, Maddie?” He asked this only wanting to hear her say it.

“Yes, daddy. Your big dick turned me on. I loved the feeling of it going down my tiny throat.” 

She sucked on the tip, licking the slit. He let out a moan, then said, “How about daddy helps you out? I can’t be the only one getting pleasure out of this. I would be a bad daddy if I didn’t make you feel good as well.” She started moaning around his tip, then let go with one loud pop. Giving him a cute grin, she nodded and said, “I would love it if you saw my pussy, daddy. My real daddy never made me cum. I want you to make me cum, please. I’m soooo horny.”

This dirty talk from such a cute little girl was so hot to James. Who was he to deny her the pleasure of an orgasm? “I’d love to go down on you. I promise I’ll make you cum.” Even so, James had never even seen a pussy in real life, never mind go down on one. He hope all those lesbian pornos he watched when he was in middle school could be of use to him now. At that, he gave a her a quick peck on the lips for good luck and slid down between her legs. He pulled her pants all the way off and uncovered the most beautiful thing he ever saw: a puffy, clean shaven, flowery smelling pussy. Her lips concealed the velvety depths beneath as well as her clitoris. He could not wait to get his tongue on that. With that in mind, he started off by kissing it lightly. She seemed to like it, shivering in delight. He made his next kiss linger a bit, swiping her flaps with his tongue. Seeming a bit impatient, she thrust her hips upwards, silently asking him for more. He didn’t want to waste any time seeing as her mother could come at any minute, so he obliged. He gave her a long, hard vertical lick to her pussy. 

It tasted like ambrosia straight from the gods. Never in James’ life had he ever tasted anything this good, and that was no exaggeration. It seemed Maddie seemed to love it as well, probably having her sensitivity amplified because of her blindness. She moaned in delight, coaxing James to keep it up. He gave a bigger lick to it, this time finding her clit. She nearly screamed, having to cover her mouth. ‘Her clit must be very sensitive. I should focus on that, then.’ At that, he spread her lips, exposing her insides and also her clit. He licked a circle around her clit, stealing her breath away. She was moaning into her hand, chest rising and lowering in an abnormal rhythm, sweat covering her body. He then decided to put his finger into her pussy, causing her to spasm. He thrust in and out slowly while twirling his tongue around her clit. He tried to find her g spot in the meanwhile, knowing he succeeded when she practically screamed into her hand and arched her back off the bed in utter euphoria. He then stuck another finger in, starting to go faster with his motions. She grabbed his head with one hand, pushing him closer into her clit. She was close to cumming it seemed, so he stuck a third finger in and thrust even harder. He topped it off by sucking on her clit, lapping at it like he were a dog that was hella thirsty. He even reached up with his free hand and rubbed her nipples, adding even more stimulation. Maddie couldn’t hold it in anymore, her grip on his head tightening.

“Oh daddy, I’m cumming! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” You couldn’t get James to stop even if the President walked in the room at that moment. He kept on rubbing her throughout her explosive orgasm, savoring every note that left her mouth. She twitched and convulsed rhythmically, her lips in the shape of a near perfect o. He wondered why her father couldn’t make her cum if they loved each other so much. ‘Perhaps he just didn’t have the game,’ he thought. After a while, she let go of his head and started to breathe normally. Her pussy looked much wetter than it did before, and certainly more red and puffy. It looked ripe for the fucking, something he desperately wanted to do. Luckily, Madison seemed to also share this same sentiment. 

“That was so great, daddy.” She held out her arms like she wanted a hug. He happily obliged, climbing up and kissing her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, him putting his left hand next to her head on the bed and stroked her head with his right. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” His dick rested on her belly in this position, giving an idea on where his dick would end up at. He grinded it on her belly, relishing the smoothness of her skin along with the sweat lightly coating it. Madison grabbed his dick with both hands, pressing it harder into her skin.

“Do you want to fuck me, daddy?” The question came out of nowhere, surprising James with the bluntness of it. “I want to have sex with you. I want to feel this dick all the way inside me. Fill me in a way my real daddy never could.” She said it with so much desperation and honesty, James felt pretty bad for her. Her real father created a space in her heart that was meant for him and only him, but he had left it empty. It was James’ duty now to fill in that hole. He felt honored to be able to take that role for such a precious angel. 

With that, he kissed her again, lining up his dick with her cunt at the same time. She moaned on contact, feeling the large tip against her small opening. He started to doubt whether he could even fit inside of her, but decided if she could take three of his fingers, she could take his dick. “Are you sure you want this, Madison?” He asked her this only wanting to hear her ask for it. He wanted to hear her beg. 

He didn’t have to wait long for it, as she brought his head to her mouth and whispered into his ear, “Fuck me, daddy. I want you so badly.” She then kissed him on the cheek, sealing the deal. He didn’t need to be told twice. He thrust into her pussy, at last losing his virginity. With a little girl, no less. And he almost passed out just from entering her. If he thought her mouth and throat were like heaven, her pussy was like ten heavens and nirvana on top of that. Her pussy constricted and convulsed around his dick in an irregular rhythm, stroking him constantly. The warm dampness felt so otherworldly. Her tightness ensured that he would feel every single bump, fold and ridge of her splendid pussy. The size of his dick also contributed to this almost crushing feeling he felt, but mostly it was just her inhumanly tight cave of pleasure. This is why little girls are supreme! What use is a pussy if it isn’t this airtight around your dick? 

James turned his head to look at Madison’s face, and it seemed like she was having similar thoughts about his cock. Her eyes were closed, mouth opened wide and face flushed in absolute bliss. A hearty moan escaped her lips, one she tried to stop but just couldn’t. James had to put his hand over her mouth despite his desire to hear her scream in delight. He wished they were in better circumstances, where they didn’t have to hold back and they could scream as loud as they wanted. Alas, he had to make the most of what he had, and that he did. 

James at this point only had half of his dick inside of her. Being the greedy man he was, he slowly pulled out a little bit, the pushed back in. They both let out a gasp of pleasure, bodies intertwined in bliss. He did the same thing, slowly making his way deeper. James wanted to cum right then, but decided that he wanted to make it last as long as he could. He had to show to her that he could be a better daddy than her real daddy ever could. After a few dozen thrusts, he finally hilted himself in her cave of wonders. By this point, she was a mess beneath him, panting hot air into his face. She was sweating even more than when he ate her out, making his heart swell with pride. Maddie then wrapped her legs around him, surprising James.

“P-please daddy. Fuck me senseless. I want you to hammer that big daddy dick in my tight little pu- AHHH” James couldn’t handle her dirty talk. He pulled out halfway, then slammed his dick all the way back in. He kept this punishing rhythm up, slamming her into the hospital bed over and over again. She held onto James as if she were afraid he was gonna let go, moaning sweet symphonies of lust and euphoria into his hand, which he put back over her mouth. Her sweet pink walls were clenching around him in orgasm, bringing him ever so close to his climax. She clung even tighter now, sensing that he was near his end. 

“Do you want my cum inside of you, Maddie?”

He removed his hand from her mouth at the right time, as she uttered a single “YES” that resonated right through every cell in his body. He quickly replaced his hand with his lips, groaning one last time as he unloaded one huge nut into Maddie’s pussy. She practically screamed into his mouth, reaching orgasm along with him. He grinded into her, prolonging their orgasms. He never wanted to let go of her, wanting to hug her forever. Even though he had came once before, he seemed to cum even more inside of her. This spoke more about Maddie’s pussy, its milking power unparalleled by any grown woman. It was still milking him now, wanting every last drop of his baby batter. They stayed like that for two minutes, kissing and grinding, neither one wanting to let go of the other. James was worried that his cum would leak out of her pussy and stain the sheets, but luckily it all stayed in while he was still inside of her. The only problem he had was cleaning up all that cum. That gave him an idea. 

Pulling away from her lips, he said, “Hey Maddie, do you wanna drink my cum?”

“You mean from my pussy?” James still couldn’t get enough of her talking dirty.

“Yup. Let me show you how. Hold on.” He held onto her with one hand while getting off the bed. He bent down and grabbed the water bottle he bought for Maddie. He drank the water that was left over, then sat down on the bed.

“Alright, I’m gonna pull out. I want you to push out all the cum in your pussy into this bottle.”

“Okay, daddy.” He’d expected her to be hesitant, but her enthusiasm just made him love her even more. Without further delay, he lifted her off of his slowly softening dick, pulled it out and positioned the bottle under her bruised pussy. Immediately, the cum came out almost as thick as it was going in. She bit her lip with the strain of pushing, clearly not used to the sensation. The cum practically poured out of her, the steady stream reminding James of a waterfall. He was mesmerized by it, noticing that there was no spillage like he thought there would be. By the end of it, she had filled almost half the bottle, pleasantly surprising James. He felt insanely proud of himself. If she’d been any older, she could have gotten pregnant. The thought of it got him hard in an instant, even though he had just came hard a few minutes before. He could fuck her again, but he was tired, and she looked very tired. James didn’t want to overwork the poor girl. 

When all the cum came out, he put it to her lips. “Here it is. I’ll go slowly so you don’t choke.” She opened her mouth and he poured it down the hatch. Apprehensive at first, she started gulping it down like it was her favorite juice in the world. James watched her throat bulge from swallowing his seed, marveling at the sight. He could watch her chug his nut all day, but she downed it all too quickly. When Maddie was done, she licked her lips sensually, trying to get any leftovers and turn him on at the same time. 

“Thank you for the delicious drink, daddy.” 

“You’re welcome, Maddie. Now let’s get you cleaned up. Your mother could come any moment now.” 

James tucked his dick away, completing his part of the clean up. He then went to his bag and got some tissues. He keeps them in stock in case he find a cute girl to masturbate to and can’t wait until he gets home. He started to wipe away any cum, spit or vaginal lubricant that had somehow made it on her body, but found himself feeling a bit down. He’d likely never see Madison again. He didn’t think he could handle going without her. Hell, he’d lost his virginity with her. Then he had an idea.

“Hey Maddie. Can I take a picture of you in a few poses? I don’t want to ever forget you.” 

Her face lit up. “Of course, daddy. I was going to ask you to take some.”

He then got his phone out of his book bag and put her in her first pose: legs spread, arms behind her and chest stuck out. In the sunlight, she looked like a literal angel. It was perfect. After he snapped a few pictures, she chose the next pose: she turned away from him, stuck her butt out and put her hands between her legs, spreading her pussy for him to see. He snapped a few pictures- especially and up close shot of her spread pussy- then put her in her next pose: on her side with her finger on her lip, looking like she was contemplating something. This pose was the cutest and more innocent one, but somehow made it hotter. For the next five minutes, they took pictures of her in different poses, each of them equally as cute/sexy. 

At last satisfied, he put his phone away and helped Madison put on her pants and button up her hospital shirt. He got her in a comfortable position on the bed and sat down in his chair. 

“Why not sit with me, daddy?” She asked.

“I don’t know if I can explain why I, a grown man, am sitting with a little girl to your mother when she does come in,” James answered back.

“Oh I see. Yeah, that would be weird.” She giggled, prompting him to chuckle with her. “Well, can you kiss me one last time? I’ll miss you.” He nearly cried, hearing those words. He leaned forwards and kissed her right on the lips, quickly inserting his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his face and reciprocated, moving her tongue against his. James wanted to melt into her hand, it was so soft and warm. He never wanted to leave her side. She pulled away after one last peck, licking her lips to taste what was left of him. He loved seeing her do that. It drove him wild, like everything about her. He hated that he had to leave her. He wanted to do more things with her- and to her- but they simply didn’t have enough time.

Suddenly, he heard heels clicking on the floor at a rapid pace. “I wonder who’s in a hurry?” He wondered out loud.

“That’s my mommy!” Madison said excitedly.

“What? How can you tel-?” He was cut short by the door opening and a short white woman dashing to Madison as fast as her heels could allow her.

Upon reaching her, the woman hugged Madison with a near bone crushing grip, tears in her eyes. “Madison, I’m so sorry! The traffic held me up, and my phone died, so I couldn’t call you. Are you okay, sweetie? Are you in pain?” The woman certainly looked enough like Madison, same blonde hair and round face. Her lips even had that same natural pout to her like Madison. Her eyes were blue, however, and a very beautiful light shade as well. Her figure was very shapely and slim, giving a clear idea on what Madison would turn out to look like. Her hips were wide, her butt stook out a bit prominently, and her breasts were around B- cups. James couldn’t help but ogle at her, which felt kinda like he was cheating on Maddie.

Maddie, initially surprised by the embrace, hugged her mother as hard as her frail limbs could. “I’m okay, mommy, really. I’m just glad you’re here. James kept me company, so I wasn’t lonely.” She gave a sly looking smile meant for James, one that her mother luckily missed.

“Oh. The nurse downstairs told me about you. Thank you so much for watching Madison for me. I hope I didn’t keep you from anything important.” She really did look pretty, though not as beautiful as Maddie. 

“Oh no, ma’am. It's all good. I couldn’t leave her by herself. My name is James, by the way.” He stood up and extended his hand to her, and she took it immediately. 

“Nice to meet you. My name is Emilia. Again, I’m so grateful that you watched after Madison. Is there anything I can do to thank you?” She looked up at him with a kind of glint in her eye and swept at her bottom lip with her tongue in the same way her daughter did, sending all kinds of familiar feelings to his dick. 

“Ah, no. It’s all good, ma’am, really. I just hope Madison gets better.” 

“Oh yeah, about that!” Turning to Madison, she continued, “Madison, the nurse said that your blindness is temporary. It will go away in a few days. Your muscle weakness will go away too, but it will take longer. You’ll have to go through physical therapy.”

Madison had the happiest face James had ever seen in his life, putting a smile on his and Emilia’s face. Thrusting her hands in the air, she let out a “YAY!” and waved them around. James had to chuckle at that.

“I’m happy for you Madison. I should probably go, now. It’s been fun though.” He said these words with a heavy heart, but it was probably best that he leave now and let her spend time with her mother. He felt like the odd ball out next to these beautiful white girls. 

“Aww, really? Okay. It was nice to meet you. Thank you for watching me.” She held out her arms for a hug, surprising him. He looked at Emilia, who gave him a smile and a nod of approval. Seeing to reason to reject it-and also because he wanted to have one last form of contact with her- he obliged and hugged her one last time. Before he pulled away, she whispered in his ear, “I’ll miss you, daddy. I love you.” She softly kissed him on the cheek, sending shivers down his spine, and let go. Before he could pop another boner and mess everything up, he shook Emilia’s hand again, said goodbye one final time, put on his book bag and left the room. 

James had forgotten he was even in a hospital, to be honest. His world had been just him and Maddie for a few hours. He walked in the hospital a desperate virgin just existing, not truly living. Now, after meeting Madison, he felt like he could rule the world. That wouldn’t be a good thing. If he were president, he would just make pedophilia legal, putting all little girls on the sexual map. And that would be bad. Good, but bad. He chuckled to himself before getting on the elevator to the first floor. 

Once outside, he breathed in deeply, counting for four seconds. In those four seconds, the past few hours played back in fast motion. He then exhaled for four seconds, letting out a relaxed noise. Thinking back to the pictures saved on his phone, only one thought resonated around in his mind: I’m gonna beat the fuck out of my dick tonight. He then called a cab, visions of tonight's excursions playing in his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna add, I probably won't be able to make anything new any time soon. I will be joining the Air Force on the 19th, so I won't have a lot of free time. I might be able to squeeze one out before I go, but I'm not too hopeful. It doesn't matter, though. Anyways, hope you had/have a nice day, and again, leave feedback. Thank you.


End file.
